1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to organic light-emitting display devices including a compensation layer that compensates a stepped region derived from wirings.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device may have an organic light-emitting structure including a hole injection layer, an electron injection layer, and an organic light-emitting layer formed therebetween. In the organic light-emitting display device, light may be generated as excitons, that are the combination of holes injected from the hole injection layer and electrons injected from the electron injection layer, fall from an excited state to a ground state. The organic light-emitting display device may not require a separate light source, and thus the organic light-emitting display device may have a small thickness and a light weight, as well as low power consumption. Furthermore, the organic light-emitting display device may have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast, and a high response speed, etc.
However, the organic light-emitting structure may be easily degraded by vapor or oxygen from the outside. Therefore, an encapsulation member may be required to protect the organic light-emitting structure from the vapor or the oxygen. Recently, an encapsulation layer has been used as the encapsulation member for the organic light-emitting structure to make the organic light-emitting structure thin and flexible.